


sweater weather

by volleybells



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweatshirts, but we love him, nicholas is annoying, oneshot lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleybells/pseuds/volleybells
Summary: In which Nicholas Cox is cold





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> djkdkd it’s been ages since i wrote anything on here so uhhhhhh take this 🤠✌️ hope u like it uwu

“Is that my shirt?” 

Yes. 

“No,” Nicholas answers instead.

He’s lying on his bed, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. It’s sub zero degrees outside. What did Seiji expect, Nicholas to not borrow one of his many sweatshirts? Unrealistic.

“I’m not stupid, Zero. That’s clearly my sweatshirt. Give it back.”

Nicholas glances over at the other boy. He looks half-pissed, and freezing cold, but Nicholas really couldn’t give two fucks because the sweatshirt is warm and fluffy and it smells weirdly like chocolate. If all of Seiji’s sweaters are like this one, he won’t have such a full wardrobe anymore.

“It smells nice, and it’s mine now,” Nicholas tells him, smiling widely at the other boy. He snuggles into it for emphasis. “Besides, you’ve got tons of sweatshirts. At least let me wear this one.”

Seiji looks kind of like he wants to punch Nicholas now, which Nicholas counts as a win on his part. “But,” he says through gritted teeth, striding across the room and standing in front of the brunette, “it’s my fencing sweatshirt, and it has my name on it, and I need it for tomorrow.”

Firstly, Nicholas doesn’t have a fencing sweatshirt. What the fuck is a fencing sweatshirt? Secondly, it may have Seiji’s name on it, but now Nicholas feels like a basketball girlfriend, which makes this sweatshirt even more valuable. He will quite happily die before he takes it off now.

“Too bad,” Nicholas says. He waves his leg at the other boy. “Fuck off. You smell terrible.” Seiji’s been at the sallé, clearly, even though it’s 6pm on a Friday. He’s a ridiculous workaholic.

Also, he doesn’t actually smell bad.

Seiji never smells bad. 

 

And then, a miracle happens; Seiji leaves him alone, has a shower, gets changed, and leaves again, not bothering to take his sweatshirt from Nicholas.

 

___

 

Nicholas wears the sweatshirt to bed that night because he’s cold, and then to breakfast on saturday because he’s cold, and then all of Saturday and Saturday night because he’s cold.

Bobby’s the only one who questions it; the other guys just exchange glances and raised eyebrows and in Aiden and Eugene’s case, five dollars cash. Nicholas isn’t sure what they were betting on, and he doesn’t really want to know, to be honest.

“Isn’t that Seiji’s hoodie?” Bobby asks curiously when Nicholas flops down beside him and Dante on Saturday morning, sliding his butter sachets onto Nicholas’s plate, as usual.

“It’s mine now,” Nicholas brags, folding his now warm hands on the table. They’re covered by sweater paws, because Seiji is somewhat a hunk of a sixteen year old boy. “Seiji let me keep it.”  
Bobby’s huge brown eyes widen, impossibly. “You’re joking, right?”  
“Nope,” Nicholas says, grinning.  
Dante snorts, leaning over his cornflakes and tilting his wavy head across the cafeteria where Seiji is seated, alone.  
“You’re definitely joking,” he observes.  
Nicholas glances Seiji’s way too. The other boy jerks his head away, rose red blossoming on his cheeks, (probably from anger).

Bobby just giggles.

“Does it smell nice?” he asks, not really seriously. 

“Yeah,” Nicholas says, pulling the front up and covering his nose. “Like chocolate and almonds and cinnamon. Distinctly nothing like Seiji.”

It does smell nice though, and Nicholas is definitely keeping it, forever.

____

 

But it doesn’t smell so perfect for very long, because on Sunday, Nicholas hasn’t taken it off, and he can’t smell chocolate any more. But it’s still rainy and cold, and all Nicholas has apart from this - which seems to be his now seiji hasn’t taken it away yet - is a black thermal shirt, which doesn’t really cut the mustard now he’s used to a beautiful smelling fluffy sweatshirt.

 

“This is getting ridiculous,” Seiji snaps later, when he’s doing his homework and Nicholas is watching YouTube (still in the sweatshirt). “You’re going to have to wash that. And I actually need it, believe it or not. It’s cold outside, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Nicholas whines, “and that’s why I need it, seiji, because it’s cold.”

 

Eventually, though, after twenty minutes of Seiji pestering him, Nicholas sheds his actual soulmate, crying (fake) tears of betrayal as Seiji snatches it and folds it neatly in his drawers. Nicholas is cold for the rest of the evening.

 

____

On Monday night, after his private session with coach williams, Nicholas drags his feet to room 21, and there on his bed is his precious sweatshirt, washed and folded on his pillow, and when Nicholas pulls it on, it smells like chocolate and cinnamon and almonds again. Seiji is nowhere to be seen, and Nicholas is kind of weirded out by this; because it’s Seiji, and he’s a prat. But he texts his roommate anyway.

Seiji replies with:

‘It’s not yours, so don’t get any ideas’.

And then,

‘You’re fucking welcome’.

____

 

It’s Nicholas’s now.

Seiji doesn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> HAJDKDB I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT WAS NAHWSYS thAnks for reading it i miss my boys 😔


End file.
